


Not-So-Extraneous Features

by charleybradburies



Series: Cap & Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang 2015 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Community: 1_million_words, Community: cap_ironman, Community: marvel_slash, Community: writerverse, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Fighting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Fights, Hero Complex, Idiots in Love, Injury, Injury Recovery, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mission Related, Missions, No Smut, POV Male Character, POV Tony Stark, Post-Mission, Relationship(s), Science, Slash, Suit Sex, Superheroes, Superhusbands (Marvel), Technology, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony had added the cock appendage feature to his newest suit, he hadn’t expected to ever actually use it.</p><hr/><p>TRB Round Four // Code Name: Disassemble. </p><p>+ writerverse Challenge #16: July Table: Not The Best Odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Extraneous Features

When Tony had added the cock appendage feature to his newest suit, he hadn’t expected to ever actually use it. It was something he did mostly just because he fucking could. You know, taking advantage of the fact that he could manipulate technology to do basically whatever the hell he wanted. There was Jarvis, and all his robots, and the suits themselves...not to mention his own goddamned heart. Most of his technology nowadays contributed primarily to keeping him alive. But as cliche as it sounded, he didn't want to just be alive - he wanted to actually have a life. A life that involved doing things just because he felt like it and not having those things result in injury. So, an extendable red-and-gold dildo it was.

Although at the moment, he's not entirely sure that anything he's doing won't result in injury. Well, of course the supposed-superhero-revealed-as-a-supervillain of the week hadn't cared to help out with that sort of thing, but they'd all made it out, so that was something. 

But they almost hadn't. His suit decided to not only start to break down in the presence of some interference, but to cling to him for dear life. Not one piece would detach, and it barely responded to him at all, and being in hand-to-hand combat near a broken window wasn't exactly the least stressful thing he'd ever done.

Still, even if he had gotten thrown out the third story window, he'd have survived - he did have enough technological know-how to make that 97% a given, so Cap deciding to be a freaking hero for him as well as the, er, common people, hadn't done anything but piss off their jackass opponent and make Steve's survival only about 70% a given...which wasn't the sort of odds Tony liked, to say the least. Not that his heroic-to-the-bone boyfriend understood that, which, as soon as Romanov had hand-delivered them back to the Tower, had generated another adrenaline-fueled fight he'd originally thought they'd regret having had the following day.

Fortunately, he'd been uncharacteristically incorrect, because their angry sex had been even better than usual. And even though he pretty much had to wait for Fury, Hill, and Dr Cho and a couple of her colleagues to be flown in before he had a chance of moving, Steve most likely wasn't going anywhere either, regardless of laying half-naked on the metal floor.


End file.
